Party Master Mode
"Party Master Mode" '''(originally Puppet Master Mode)' '''is a feature on ''Just Dance 4 (Wii U exclusive/appearing as Puppet Master Mode) ,Just Dance 2014, Just Dance 2015 ''and ''Just Dance 2016 ''(appearing as Party Master Mode''). In Just Dance 2014, the feature is available for Wii U, Xbox 360 and Xbox One (it only works with the Xbox consoles with the use of the Xbox Smartglass), but in Just Dance 2015 ''and ''2016, it appears exclusively for the Wii U. How it works '''Puppet Master Mode: There is a person that holds the gamepad in his/her hand while the others dance. On the gamepad screen, there are four dance moves, one for every JD game (JD1/2/3/4), and everyone with a name and the gamepad holder has to choose one in a little amount of time. Sometimes, there is an icon that says "Strike The Pose", and, if the holder touches it, a photo of a dancer appears on the screen; if the puppet master thinks the dancer did the pose correctly they can award them 1000 extra points. Party Master Mode: The rules are the same, but now the captions aren't one for each Just Dance game, the dancers are not listed in order (JD/JD2/JD3/JD4/JD2014/JD2015/JD2016) and it's possible to switch songs at certain times. They also have Gold Moves. Puppet/Party Master Modes Just Dance 4 These are the 17 songs with Puppet Master Modes on ''Just Dance 4.'' * Ain't No Other Man * Beauty and a Beat * Call Me Maybe * Disturbia * Good Feeling * Love You Like A Love Song * Maneater * Mas Que Nada * Moves Like Jagger * Mr. Saxobeat * Never Gonna Give You Up * Oh No! * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) * So What * Super Bass * We No Speak Americano * What Makes You Beautiful Just Dance 2014 These are the 10 songs with Party Master Modes on ''Just Dance 2014.'' * Flashdance... What A Feeling * Follow The Leader * Gentleman * I Will Survive * Just Dance * Love Boat * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Starships * Troublemaker * Where Have You Been Just Dance 2015 These are the 5 songs with Party Master Modes in Just Dance 2015.'' * ''Birthday * Built For This * Holding Out for a Hero * Maps * Summer Just Dance 2016 These are the 5 songs with Party Master Modes in ''Just Dance 2016.'' * All About That Bass * Born This Way * Teacher * Uptown Funk * Want To Want Me Trivia *''What Makes You Beautiful'' and Born This Way are the only songs with a Puppet Master Mode that has an alternate version on its icon. *The Strike A Pose icon features a silhouette of the female dancer from Hot Stuff. * Captions for the dancer change during production and in later games. *It was introduced in Just Dance 4 along with Battle Mode and Sweat dances with new dancers. * The Beta version of Just Dance 4 Puppet Master lacked the star bars; they were added later. ** Also, the "Next Move" hint was different. * The Just Dance 2014 Party Master is a bit glitchy because sometimes the dancers don't appear on the "Next Move" hint (Xbox One only). * Although Party Master Mode is not on the Xbox 360 and Xbox One versions of Just Dance 2015, files for the mode are still on the disc for the songs. ** This means that Party Master Mode was going to return also on the Xbox consoles. * In all Puppet Master Modes of Just Dance 4, the original coach, all four choices, all four previews of the next coaches, and all their masks are all rendered into one large video in the game files and each coach is cropped accordingly to a square aspect ratio. Because of this, coaches who move from side to side of the screen are edited in order to make them forcefully stay in the middle. Subsequent games have each coach as their own video. * Starting with Just Dance 2014, most Party Master Modes repeat the same caption choices for verses and choruses. The only ones that do not repeat any sets of captions are Birthday and Maps, both from Just Dance 2015. * In Just Dance 4, it is possible to get higher than the max score (13333). * Party Master Mode is not on Just Dance 2017. * In Just Dance 2014 on Xbox 360, a patch is required to be downloaded to use Party Master Mode. Gallery Just-Dance-4-E3-Puppet-Master-Mode.jpg Just Dance 2015 Party Master.jpg|Party Master Mode as seen in Just Dance 2015 JD2015 Party Master.jpg|Wii U gamepad view of party master mode 073d486655b6db40cd466e7e7bb2b5b753a3630c.jpg Maxresdefault (9).jpg Party Master Mode.jpg|Party Master Mode 2015 Ubi WiiUGPPM.jpg|Beta 791edcc1-56bf-4a4c-ae03-5c6b9c40f787.jpg|You can get over the maximum score of 13333 points. Videos Just dance 4 moves like jagger party master mode 5 stars|Just Dance 4 Party Master Just Dance 2014 - Flashdance... What A Feeling (Party Master) - 5 stars|Just Dance 2014 Party Master Built For This - Party Master Just Dance 2015|Just Dance 2015 Party Master Uptown Funk - Party Master Just Dance 2016|Just Dance 2016 Party Master Where Have You Been (GAMEPAD VIEW) Just Dance 2014 Party Master Mode|Example of what the gamepad chooses looks like. Reference Site Navigation Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2016